1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a safety mirror assembly for automobile sun visors and in particular one that is attachable to the sun visor on the passenger side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The constant advancement of safety conditions inside automobiles is one of the priorities of car makers and of present legislation. As an example, it is recommended to use non-splinter window glass and to eliminate all sharp edges. The minimum curve radii need be not less than 3.2 mm. This is because in the event of a crash or accident, the glass and other objects, can cause the occupants of the vehicle serious injuries. These safety requirements apply to all objects, finishes, and equipment located inside the vehicle, including the so-called "courtesy mirror" which is normally incorporated in the sun visor on the passenger side.
Up to now, the safety measures adopted for preventing any damage that might be caused by the courtesy mirror, traditionally made of glass, in the event of a crash, have consisted essentially of coating the reflective surface side of the mirror with an adhesive layer or tape for retaining, in case of mirror break, large and medium-sized fragments of glass. However, in practice, the tape is not able to retain all small-sized fragments, and in cases of accident, a number of small-sized glass splinters fall out, with a corresponding risk of serious injuries to the occupants of the vehicle, especially if the fragments come into contact with particularly delicate areas, such as the eyes of a vehicle occupant.
Patent No. EP 0088846 describes a courtesy mirror which consists of a shaped sheet of plastic material with a metallized coating on one side used as the reflecting element. French patent No. 8813077 describes a courtesy mirror made from a shaped sheet of aluminum, one of the sides of which has basically been polished and anodized for use as the reflecting element.
Both of the above-mentioned patents, Nos. EP 0088846 and FR 8813077, refer, respectively, to new plastic or aluminum mirrors that replace the traditional glass type mirrors. These new mirrors, nonetheless, have a serious drawback which is their inferior quality of image compared to that obtained with traditional glass mirrors.